


Double Date

by AnnGraham



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: TJ arranges a surprise date for his boyfriend and things don't go quite as well as he'd hoped.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corneroffandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

“Come on Nev, I promise you’ll have a good time,” cajoling tone failing to lighten the deep scowl on his boyfriend’s face TJ supressed a sigh and pointedly held open the door until the other man grudgingly walked through. The pub he’d chosen was dim and cool, filled with rustic woods, large stage and a chic dance floor it was a known hot spot for the music scene. 

Rolling his eyes Neville grumbled, “not bloody likely, you know I hate double dates.” Purposefully slipping his fingers into the waist band of TJ’s tight low-slung jeans he stroked along a sliver of bare skin, lowering his voice to a husky rumble, “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me later.” His grin was smugly satisfied as TJ shivered, trailing one finger daringly lower. 

Meeting his boyfriend’s challenging gaze TJ swallowed, fighting the desire to throw his plans out the window and drag Neville back to their hotel. Only the knowledge he’d never hear the end of it if he ditched his friends now stopping him. “Behave yourself and I’ll do anything you want.” 

Positioning his hand a touch more appropriately Neville nudged TJ to start walking, “deal.” Following his ever-so-slightly taller boyfriend through the crowded maze of tables he scanned the faces they passed, TJ had refused to tell him who they were meeting except that he’d know them. It was the bright gleam of blond hair that caught his attention first. Hair that pretty, something he’d been teased about unmercifully in their old indy days, could only belong to one man, “Spud?” TJ’s excited bounce and happy smile at his surprise made him fall in love with him just a little bit more.

“Neville, TJ,” springing up Spud pulled both men into a hug, “it’s been far too long.” Stepping back he bumped into a familiar large body, trying not to laugh at Neville’s suddenly alarmed expression. Reaching back he tugged his date forward, “I don’t think you two have ever met. This is …”

“Ethan Carter, the third,” interjecting smoothly Ethan draped his arm over Spud’s shoulders and held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” Dropping his hand after a moment when it was clear the other man had no intention of shaking he choose to be amused rather than offended, especially since he could feel the muscles in Spud’s back draw tight in anger.

Ignoring TJ’s warning cough Neville looked between Spud and the man he only knew by reputation in stunned disbelief, “what the bloody hell Spud, I thought you hated this guy.”

Groaning TJ slapped his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth and grimaced apologetically, “sorry guys, I probably should have warned him beforehand.” A curl of heat swept through his body when a warm wet tongue licked across his palm, forcing him to drop his hand or risk a rather obvious reaction.

Shrugging off the twinge of annoyance Spud leaned into Ethan’s body, knowing how much it bothered him to be reminded of the more painful parts of their past. To this day he could virtually feel Ethan’s remorse each time he ran fingers through his hair, “don’t worry about it TJ, it’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Relaxing as Ethan’s arm slid from his shoulder, hand briefly squeezing the back of his neck in reassurance he forced a smile, “why don’t we sit down.”

Pausing for only a moment Neville followed everyone’s lead and sat down, an awkward silence falling over the table until the waitress thankfully came to take their orders. Once the pint of beer was in front of him he leaned forward, evading TJ’s kick under the table, “so I wasn’t aware you and TJ were friends Spud.” It was worth passing up the chance to enquire deeper into Spud’s inexplicable relationship with EC3 to see the look of astonishment pass over his boyfriend’s face, clearly he had no faith in his social skills.

“Well mate that is a bit of a long story …” taking a sip of his beer Spud was grateful for Ethan’s hand resting warm and steady on his back. TJ’s expression had gone from surprised to ashamed in the blink of an eye and by Neville’s frown at the unexpectedly tense atmosphere it was obvious this was a piece of history that hadn’t been shared. 

“And one that doesn’t need to be told right now,” flashing an easy grin Ethan interrupted as all too familiar pain deepened Spud’s accent. The last thing Spud needed was to relive the horrors James Storm and his little cult had put him through when he’d been too busy blaming him and ignoring him. If it hadn’t been for TJ turning on Storm in time to help Spud … well he still had nightmares about it to this day. “Suffice to say your boy Teddy helped the love of my life out of a bad situation and for that I’ll always be grateful,” the smile Spud turned on him was so dazzling he had to kiss him, lingering in sweetness of the moment despite their audience.

Firmly pushing down the guilt TJ stomped on Neville’s foot, stopping him from making a snarky comment about Ethan’s sentimentality. Past the annoyance he could read the burning curiosity on Neville’s face and knew his ill-fated time with Storm’s cult would be something he’d finally have to confess. Biting back a sigh at how quickly things had unravelled TJ drained half his glass, voice low and pained, “I’ll explain later Nev, I promise.” Smiling weakly when Neville’s hand settled on his knee and squeezed he could only hope the other man wouldn’t think too poorly of him for his past mistakes, he didn’t think he could bear it if Neville ended up hating him.

Nodding his understanding Neville shelved his questions for later. Gesturing for another round he kept his comment at the other couple’s display of affection to himself, he really wouldn’t have pegged Ethan Carter as a man secure enough to kiss another man in public. Of course he also never would have guessed Spud would have forgiven Carter either. “So Ethan … you don’t mind if I call you Ethan do you?” Raising an eyebrow he ignored the weary look his boyfriend and Spud exchanged, enjoying the flicker of irritation sliding across Carter’s face.

“Of course not …” pasting on a charming smile Ethan casually leaned back and rested his arm on the back of Spud’s chair, “ … Adrian.” His smile became just a little more real when Spud had to muffle his laugh by coughing.

Gritting his teeth Neville mirrored the other man’s pose, surreptitiously pinching TJ’s side when his shoulders shook in silent laughter, “Ethan then, I’m curious how you got Spud to forgive you for firing him and then shaving his head?” In an instance the mood shifted again, Spud looking ready to spit fire made him almost regret asking but his friend already had his heart broken once and men like Carter didn’t change their spots easily.

Spud took a calming breath as Ethan’s hand slid around the back of his neck, steading him and easing the edge of anger that nearly had him saying something he’d only end up regretting. “I don’t think that’s any of your bloody business Neville.” Try as he might he couldn’t keep all the anger out of his voice, even knowing the question came from a place of concern he hated the pain it had to cause the man he loved.

“It’s okay tiger,” rubbing slow circles over Spud’s skin, soothing until the smaller man sighed and relaxed into his touch Ethan met Neville’s regretful gaze. Smiling faintly at TJ’s grimace of apology he couldn’t get too angry, not when he’d encountered much worse reactions … the memory of being grilled by Spud’s mom on his intentions certainly wasn’t one he’d forget in a hurry. “The truth of the matter is I was lucky, there was no reason for Spud to give me a second chance after everything but he did and we couldn’t be happier.”

“Well I for one was super happy when I heard you two had finally gotten together,” speaking up before his boyfriend could ask any other awkward questions TJ curled his fingers through Neville’s and smiled teasingly. “Much like this one Ethan I never thought you’d get your head out of your ass in time to see what was in front of you.”

“Hey now,” swatting TJ’s arm Neville pretended to scowl at everyone’s laughter before raising their joined hands and pressing warm kisses over TJ’s knuckles, grinning smugly at the resulting tender look. “I’ll have you know I planned to ask you out the moment I first saw you.”

Chuckling Ethan glanced from TJ’s vivid blush to the man at his side, tugging on a lock of silky hair playfully, “I knew the moment I first heard Spud speak.” 

Holding out a fist while his boyfriend looked confused TJ raised his eyebrows meaningfully, “accents, am I right?” He grinned when Ethan meet him in an affirming fist bump, both Neville and Spud letting out identical sighs of exasperation. 

Shaking his head in mock disgust Neville relaxed into friendly banter, maybe agreeing to this double date hadn’t been a mistake after all, of course he wasn’t about to admit that to TJ or he’d never hear the end of it. Tilting his head as a live band started playing he frowned at the distinct feeling he’d heard the song before. Craning his neck he could just make out the stage over the mass of people streaming to the dance floor, stomach clenching in dread on recognizing the lead singer.

“Wow, they’re so much better live than I expected.” Chugging the last of his beer TJ turned puppy dog eyes on his boyfriend, fingers drumming an excited beat on the table “come on Nev, let’s go dance.”

“You bloody picked this place just so you could see Mark Andrews didn’t you?” Uncaring of how his harsh tone caused TJ’s smile to falter and fall Neville crossed his arms, catching Ethan’s grimace from the corner of his eye.

Gripping his glass until his fingers ached TJ took a deep calming breath in the face of his boyfriend’s anger, “Mark did tell me weeks ago he’d be playing here tonight. I thought it would be nice of us to support our friend. Plus Spud is a big fan of his,” turning to the shorter man TJ narrowed his eyes, silently willing him to have his back, “right Spud?”

“Yeah mate, big fan,” settling his hand over Ethan’s tapping fingers Spud stilled them gently, not at all intimidated when Neville turned a glower his way. “Mark was a little nervous, TJ and I both thought it would be a nice gesture to support him tonight.”

Resisting the urge to spew apologies when Neville’s scowl refused to soften TJ straightened his spine and stood, not about to allow ridiculous jealousy to ruin the night. He was sick and tired of explaining there was nothing but friendship between him and Mark, either Neville learned to trust him or he needed to seriously reassess this relationship. “I’m hitting the dance floor Neville, you can either join me or stay here and scowl.” He flounced away without waiting for an answer.

After a beat of silence Spud stood, hoping to ease the strain, “I ah, I’ll go join him.” Stopping as warm fingers curled around his wrist he raised his eyebrows at Ethan, forgetting all about Neville and TJ when the bigger man tugged him down into a toe-curling kiss. Knees going weak at the sharp nip to his bottom lip he had to steady himself against Ethan’s strong shoulder, flushing at the other man’s smugness.

“I’ll join you in a minute baby,” pressing one last kiss to Spud’s hand Ethan watched him until he’d merged with the crowd before fixing an unsympathetic gaze on Neville. “You know you’re an idiot right.” 

Sneering Neville tossed back the rest of his beer and gestured for another, “you’re the one not even trying to stop your boy from running to Andrews and you’re calling me an idiot.” Barely remembering to nod politely to the waitress he swallowed half in one go, blood boiling at the pitying expression on Carter’s face. 

“The difference is I trust Spud, I know he has no interest in anyone other than me,” losing his patience when the other man only glared mutinously Ethan put on his best arrogant smile and spread his hands, “after all how could he possibly do better than me?”

“Bloody hell you really are conceited,” disgusted Neville ignored the first part of Carter’s statement, unbidden the look of disappointment in TJ’s eyes had him downing the rest of his beer in an attempt to drown the guilt squirming in his stomach. 

“Well you know what they say … if you got it flaunt it,” scanning the dance floor Ethan easily spotted his man amongst the crowd, despite his short height Spud’s blond hair stood out like a beacon. Looking back at Neville, practically able to see waves of misery radiating off the man he decided to make one last effort, god Spud’s kind-heartedness really was such a terrible influence on him. “I know we only just met Adrian but I’m going to offer you some advice.” 

“I don’t think you’re the best one to be offering _me_ relationship advice considering all the cock ups you’ve made,” sneering Neville fumed when Carter only smirked back as if he knew all the answers. With his patience hanging on by a thread he was incredibly tempted to just toss everything aside and leave, after all his boyfriend had left him behind quite easily to be with bloody Mark Andrews. 

Huffing out a laugh Ethan shook his head and stood, not about to waste any more of his precious time when Spud was waiting for him. “Think what you want Adrian but if I’ve learned anything it is jealously and anger are toxic to even the best relationships and you always … _always_ dance with your man when he asks.” Dropping a handful of bills on the table he walked away in full confidence he’d done what he could. Slipping through the crowd and coming up alongside Spud he wrapped his arm around his waist, smiling as blue eyes brightened in welcome. Meeting TJ’s enquiring gaze he was forced to shake his head, tightening his grip on Spud as the other man turned away in disappointment. 

“Neville not coming over then?” Keeping his voice pitched low Spud tilted his head up to meet Ethan’s dark eyes, he had his answer at the low shimmering anger he could see.

“He’s an idiot,” dismissing the other man from his thoughts Ethan smoothed his hand down Spud’s back and tugged him closer. “May I have this dance tiger?”

Linking his arms around Ethan’s neck Spud grinned impishly, “I don’t think this actually qualifies as a slow song Sir.” Standing up on tiptoe he pressed a warm kiss to the corner of Ethan’s mouth, withdrawing teasingly when he turned his head to deepen the contact, “but I guess I can make an exception for you.”

“So generous baby,” swaying to the upbeat music Ethan only had eyes for the bright smile on Spud’s face, so in love he’d willingly go on a million double dates or Junior concerts if it made the man in his arms happy.

Keeping his attention fixed on the band TJ returned Mark’s smile and wave on habit, unable to bear looking at how happy Spud and Ethan were lost in their own little world, unware and probably uncaring they were the only two people in the room slow dancing. If only Neville would get over his needless jealousy, the knowledge the man he was in love with didn’t fully trust him hurt. But even if he was a jealous ass he couldn’t just stand here while Neville waited alone at the table and to think all he’d wanted was a fun evening spent reconnecting with old friends. Sighing regretfully he turned away from the stage, colliding with a solid body he would have fallen if strong hands hadn’t steadied him. 

“Leaving already?” Offering a hesitant smile Neville tried not to fidget under the look of astonishment on TJ’s face, hating that his actions had already caused such harm. Needing to wipe that expression away he tilted TJ’s face up, infusing every ounce of love he felt for him into the gentlest of kisses.

Eyes half closing TJ shivered, clutching Neville’s arms as he lingered for a second even sweeter kiss. Left breathless at the warm curl of pleasure spreading though his body he couldn’t help but smile, “I didn’t think I’d see you out here.”

Shrugging Neville slid an arm around TJ’s waist, so grateful for the easy way his boyfriend leaned into him he had to cough to clear his throat, “I’m sorry for acting like a jerk back there, I know you just want to support your friend and despite my surly grumpiness I do understand how important friendship is to you.” It was surprisingly easy to own up to his mistakes with TJ pressed warm and close, looking at him with such adoration the remaining wisps of jealousy melted away.

“Wow, I don’t know what changed your mind but I like it.” Nudging closer until his boyfriend got the hint and wrapped his other arm around his waist TJ grinned teasingly, almost giddy under the rush of affection for his man, “so who do I have to thank?”

Swatting the back of TJ’s head, fingers traitorously straying to play with the thick, soft strands Neville fought against the flush creeping up his neck. “You’ll have to thank bloody Carter then, he’s an arrogant git but he gave me some good advice.” 

“Oh this I have to hear,” glancing at the other couple still happily swaying to their own beat, although if Ethan’s hand moved any lower he’d have to suggest they get a room TJ dragged Neville over to a less crowded section. “Okay spill.”

Rolling his eyes Neville grabbed TJ’s arm and turned him around so he could still see the stage, resting his chin on his shoulder, “he just reminded me what an idiot I was sitting alone when I could be with you.” Closing his eyes Neville breathed out slowly, comforted by the strong fingers curling over his wrists, “I love you Teddy, I’m sorry if my jealously ruined the night.” 

Leaning back against Neville’s firm chest TJ shuddered as a warm mouth nipped along his neck, “I love you too Neville and you didn’t ruin the night. Besides,” he tightened his grip at Neville’s relieved sigh, “you don’t have anything to worry about … Mark Andrews doesn’t hold a candle to my King.” This time he laughed at Neville’s pleased huff, not even needing to see him to picture his proud smirk. Perhaps this double date hasn’t been such a bad idea after all, especially if Ethan was going to continue to be such a good influence. Grinning he relaxed into Neville’s warm embrace to enjoy the rest of the evening.


End file.
